


Umuwi ka na Baby

by wonderingwanderess



Series: song fic au's [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay na makasama kang muli sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap?





	Umuwi ka na Baby

 

* * *

 

Nakapikit si Kyungsoo habang kinakalabit ni Chanyeol ang strings ng gitara nito.

Nandito na naman siya sa harap ng maraming tao sa loob ng bar.

Isang araw na naman ang lumipas, hindi alam kung paano siya nagkaroon ng lakas na malagpasan iyon na palaging ikinukubli ang sakit.

At sa pagsapit ng gabi, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano matututunang mamaluktot sa lamig ngayong nag-iisa na lang siya sa kama.

> _Labis na naiinip_
> 
> _Nayayamot sa bawat saglit._
> 
>  

Unang buka ng bibig ni Kyungsoo ay may naipong bikig sa lalamunan niya. Nag-iinit ang mga mata niya, inilibot niya ‘yon sa loob ng bar at may mga matang nakatitig sa kanya. Ngunit hindi niya natagpuan ang tingin na gusto niyang makita. Naglalaro sa isip niya ang imahe ng malalambing nitong ngiti na alam niyang para lang sa kanya subalit bakante pa rin ang upuan ng taong palagian niyang hinahanap.

Parang isang linggo pa lang ang nakakaraan pero kasing-bago pa rin ng sugat sa puso niya.

 

> _Tuwing naiisip ka,_
> 
> _Wala naman akong magawa._

 

_“Jongin, okay lang ba tayong dalawa? May problema ba tayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nasa iisang bubong lang sila ngunit ngayon lang niya muling nakita ang kasintahan._

_Matutulog si Kyungsoo na wala si Jongin at gigising siya na tulog ito. Nakahiga sila sa iisang kama ngunit pakiramdam niya’y ang layo niya na rito._

_“Wala, Kyungsoo. Matulog ka na, may trabaho ka pa bukas ‘di ba?” Tanong nito habang nagpapalit ng damit, ni hindi man lang siya tinapunan ng tingin._

_Mas lalong nag-alala si Kyungsoo. Lumapit siya kay Jongin at niyakap ito sa likod, namamasa ang mga mata niya sa ‘di malamang dahilan, natatakot sa mga bagay na maaring mangyari._

_“Wala akong pasok, nag-leave muna ako. Jongin, miss na miss na kita.” Bulong niya habang hinahalikan ang leeg nito at kung saan maabot ng labi niya ang balat nito._

_Ngunit kumalas ito at tinitigan siya ng blangko, “Magpahinga na tayo.”_

_Umiling siya rito, tuluyang bumagsak ang luha sa mata, “Anong ibig mong sabihin! Jongin, sabihin mo sa akin. May nagawa ba ako?”_

_Hinila siya nito paupo sa gilid ng kama, “Kyungsoo, kailangan kong umalis.”_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo na tila di naiintindihan kung saan ‘to patungo, “Kailan ka babalik? Saan ka pupunta?”_

_“Kyungsoo, kailangan kong umalis. Kailangang kong huminga. Kailangan kong lumayo –”_

_Pinutol niya ang sinasabi ni Jongin, “Lumayo? Kanino ka lalayo? Sa akin? Bakit Jongin may nagawa ba ako? May nasabi ba ako? May mali ba? Huwag namang ganito!”_

_Tumitig ito nang mataman sa kanya. “Kyungsoo ang tagal na nating magkasama, last year ng high school hanggang ganitong nagka-trabaho na tayo. Pero Kyungsoo, hindi na ako makahinga. Hindi ko na kaya. Hindi ko alam kung nalulunod pa rin ba ako sa pagmamahal sa’yo o nasanay na lang ako.”_

_Bumukas-sara ang bibig ni Kyungsoo, tila tinarakan ng kutsilyo ang puso niya. Nag-init ang sulok ng mata niya subalit walang luha na lumabas. Nakatulala lang siya kay Jongin._

_“Parati akong naka-depende sa’yo, Soo. Pakiramdam ko hindi ko na kilala sarili ko. Kailangan kong mapag-isa intindihin mo naman ako. Minsan nagigising na lang ako kung tama pa ba o nandito na lang ako dahil nasanay na ako.”_

_Walang magawa si Kyungsoo, wala siyang maintindihan sa mga nangyayari. Gustong-gusto niyang sumigaw subalit nanatili siyang nakayuko at nakatitig sa sahig._

_"Kailan ka aalis?” Mabigat ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo, katabi lang niya ang kasintahan ngunit pakiramdam niya’y malayo na ito ngayon._

_"Bukas na.” Sagot nito at napangiti siya ng mapait._

 

_Bukas. Ang bilis, ni wala man lang pasabi._

 

_“Talagang planado na ‘to? Hindi na ba talaga kita mapipigilan, Jongin?”_

_Alam ni Kyungsoo na sa pagpupumilit niya, mas lalo lang siyang masasaktan._

_“Kahit na pigilan mo ako, aalis pa rin ako. Ito lang yung tanging paraan. Gusto kong hanapin ang sarili ko. Gusto kong maramdaman ulit yung nararamdaman ko noon sa atin.”_

_Nanlamig na lahat. Wala na ‘yong init, wala na._

_"Pero hindi ba pwedeng hanapin mo ‘yon haban magkasama tayo?” Sumubok pa ng isa si Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang wala siyang makukuhang sagot mula rito._

_"Jongin, mahal mo pa ba ako?” Nanginginig ang tinig niya._

_Pagod na ngumiti lamang si Jongin sa kanya at nagkibit-balikat lang ito. Humiga na ito sa kama habang nasa kabilang dulo pa rin si Kyungsoo. Napakaraming bagay ang naglalaro sa isip niya._

_Kapagkuwan ay tumabi na rin siya kay Jongin, magkatalikod sila subalit tila milya ang pagitan nila. Buong magdamag na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha sa mata subalit hindi pala niya kaya. Panay ang pag-iyak niya habang pinakikinggan ang banayad na paghinga ni Jongin._

_Ito na marahil ang huling gabi na magtatabi sila sa kama. Huling gabi na madarama niya si Jongin kahit na hindi siya yakap nito._

_Malamig ang kama, katulad din niyon ang damdamin nito para sa kanya._

> _Umuwi ka na, baby_
> 
> _Hindi na ako sanay ng wala ka_
> 
> _Mahirap ang mag-isa_
> 
>  

_Nagising si Kyungsoo kinabukasan at bakante na ang pwesto sa tabi niya. Dali-dali siyang bumangon at binuksan ang aparador, may bawas na sa damit ni Jongin. Nagtungon siya sa sala at wala na rin ang maleta doon._

_Tumawa si Kyungsoo habang napaupo sa sahig at kasabay ng pagtawa niya ay ang pag-agos ng luha sa kanyang mata. Hirap na hirap siyang huminga, mukhang hihikain pa siya pero hindi niya kayang pigilan ang pagdaloy ng sakit. Sumisikip na ang dibdib niya kaya naman agad niyang hinanap ang inhaler._

_Kung nandito si Jongin, patatahanin siya nito. Kung nandito si Jongin yayakapin siya nito para hindi na siya umiyak dahil baka hikain pa siya._

_Bumuhos na naman ang luha ni Kyungsoo, bumalik siya sa kwarto at humiga sa pwesto ng nobyo. Naamoy niya ang bango nito at niyakap niya lang ng mahigpit ang unan. Ilang oras pa lang sigurong nakakaalis si Jongin pero nami-miss na niya ito._

_Kung nandito lang sana si Jongin._

 

>  
> 
> _At sa gabi’y hinahanap-hanap kita._
> 
>  

Araw-araw nagte-text si Kyungsoo, kasehodang maubos ang load niya ayos lang. Walang araw na hindi niya pinupuno ng mensahe ang kahit anong accounts ni Jongin pero ni tuldok, wala man lang siyang natatanggap na katugon.

 

Pumailanlang muli ang huling tunog sa strings ng gitara at palakpakan ng mga tao ang nagpamulat kay Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya sa mga ito at agad na pinahid ang pisngi. Nagpasalamat sila ni Chanyeol at saka nagtungo sa tagong parte ng bar kung saan naghihintay ang mga kaibigan nilang si Sehun, Jongdae at Baekhyun.

“Magpahinga ka naman, Kyungsoo aagawan mo na yata ako ng trabaho.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Ngumiti lang siya ng tipid sa mga ito. Pagod na pagod na ang katawan niya pero ito lang ang paraan upang gumaan lahat.

“Nag-resign na ako,” Panimula ni Kyungsoo, “Sa bahay na lang ako magta-trabaho.”

Hindi na niya alam kung bakit gusto lang niya palagi na magkulong sa bahay at huwag nang lumabas pa, bawat lugar na nakikita niya parati lang pinapaalala si Jongin.

“May balita na ba kayo kay Jongin? Kinausap na ba niya kayo?”

Umiling lang si Jongdae at hinaplos ang likod niya, “Wala pa, Soo. Hayaan mo muna siya doon. Pero kung meron huwag kang mag-alala. Sasabihan ka namin.”

Niyakap lang siya ng mga kaibigan, “Kung diyan ka magiging masaya, Soo. Alam mo namang gusto lang namin na maging maayos ka na.”

 

> _Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay na makasama ka_
> 
> _Muli sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap?_

 

Ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang telepono. _Wala pa ring kahit ano mula kay Jongin._ Hindi pa siya kumakain maghapon ngunit hindi na siya nakaramdam ng gutom. Lumagok na lang siya ng tubig at nakitang wala ng kalaman-laman ang ref.

Gusto na lang niyang humiga at makipagtitigan sa madilim na kisame ng kwarto _nila._

 

Isinuot ni Kyungsoo ang damit ni Jongin at hinayaan na malunod ang sarili sa luha. Bawat araw at gabi iniisip niya kung saan ba siya nagkulang. Kung saan ba siya nagkamali dahil kung alam niya, ibabalik niya ang pagkakataon na ‘yon. Baka sakaling hindi ganito ang sitwasyon nilang dalawa ngayon.

Baka katabi niya ito sa kama at kayakap tuwing nilalamig sa madaling-araw.

_Mahal mo pa ba ako, Jongin?_

* * *

 

“Kyungsoo, walang laman ang ref mo. Kumakain ka pa ba?” Hindi siya kumibo sa tanong ni Jongdae at patuloy lang sa paglilipat ng channel sa TV.

“Kyungsoo ano ba! Namamayat ka na, puro cup noodles lang nandito! Totoo ka ba?” Isang tapik sa balikat at bumigay na naman si Kyungsoo.

“Dae, hindi ko na kaya.” Hagulgol niya. “Hindi ko alam, ang hirap-hirap maghintay. Hindi ko alam kung babalik pa ba si Jongin.”

“Tama na, Soo. Umayos ka na, alam mo bang hinahanap ka ng nanay at tatay ni Jongin sa amin? Kyungsoo, babalik ‘yon. Mahal ka niya.” Pag-aalo sa kanya ng kaibigan.

Umiling lang siya dito, “Paano mo nasabing mahal pa niya ako? Dae, umalis siya na hindi niya sinasabi kung anong problema. Umalis si Jongin na hindi na sigurado sa nararamdaman para sa akin. Sabihin mo, paano ko  kakayanin lahat! Sampung taon, parang ang bilis namang itapon.”

Humahagulgol si Kyungsoo. Sa loob lang ng halos isang buwan, ang daming nagbago. Hindi na niya nakikita ang sarili na ngumingiti o tumatawa. Wala na siyang ginawa kundi ang umiyak lang at yakapin ang unan ni Jongin.

_Isang bagay lang ang alam ni Kyungsoo, siya ang nasanay kay Jongin. Nakadepende siya rito kaya naman ngayon, hindi na niya alam kung paano iaahon ang sarili._

 

> _Na tanging ikaw lang ang pumapawi sa mga luha_
> 
> _At naglalagay ng ngiti sa mga labi_
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Japan._

 

Nabighani si Jongin sa mga nakikita at aaminin niyang nakakahinga na siya kahit paano. Subalit pagsakay niya ng eroplano at pagtapak ng paa niya sa bansang iyon, alam niyang mahal pa rin niya si Kyungsoo.

_Mahal na mahal pa rin niya._

Hindi niya alam kung bakit humingi siya ng espasyo ngunit minsan, totoong may mga pagkakataong magigising kang hindi mo na maramdaman kung tama bang nandoon ka sa estado ng buhay niyo.

Sa kaso ni Jongin, isang araw nagising siyang kinukwestiyon ang mga nararamdaman niya. Hindi mawari kung nalulunod pa rin ba siya dala ng pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo o sadyang nalulunod siya at unti-unting lumulubog sa kawalan.

 

_Tatlong linggo na._

 

Sinubukan niyang huwag mag-isip at ilayo ang sarili sa taong may koneksyon sa buhay nilang magkasintahan. Gusto ni Jongin timbangin lahat, para pagbalik niya handa na siyang mahalin ng buo si Kyungsoo.

Handa na siyang mahalin ito, dalawa o tatlong ulit na higit sa pagmamahal niya noon dito.

Nang araw na ‘yon ay nagpasya siyang basahin lahat ng mensahe sa telepono niya. Paulit-ulit lang lahat ngunit napapangiti siya ang maramdaman ang init na dala ng pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Ngunit nanlamig si Jongin nang mabasa ang mensahe mula sa matalik na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. _Si Jongdae._

_“Putangina mo, Jongin! Sinasabi ko sa’yo kapag nagtagal ka pa diyan hinding-hindi na ako papayag na makita mo pa si Kyungsoo. Sana alam mo kung gaano kalaki yung epekto nito sa kaibigan ko. Pati ako nasasaktan na. Umuwi ka na, kitain mo agad Papatayin kita, gago.”_

May kabang bumundol sa dibdib niya at agad ring nag-empake upang bumalik. Kahit hindi naman siya kausapin ng mga kaibigan, uuwi pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo.

Dahil iyon lang naman ang hantungan ng lahat.

_Sa piling ng taong mahal niya._

 

Isang magkabilang sapak ang sinalubog ni Jongdae sa kanya nang magkita silang dalawa, kasama nito ang girlfriend nito na panay ang talak sa kanya. Hindi naman niya masisisi ang mga ito. Malaki talaga ang pagkukulang niya.

“Tangina mo, uuwi ka rin pala pinatagal mo pa! Sorry Jongin pero bagay lang ‘yan sa’yo.” Bulyaw ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Ngumisi siya, nalalasahan pa rin niya ang dugo sa labi. “Ayos lang. Okay na ba? Kailangan ko na umuwi, naghihintay na si Kyungsoo sa akin.”

Seryoso siyang tinitigan ng lalaki, mababakas ang pag-alala sa mata nito, “Jongin, mahal mo ba si Kyungsoo? Kasi kung hindi na talaga, huwag mo na ipilit. Ayokong masaktan siya.”

Tumango si Jongin, naiipon ang luha sa  mata niya. “Sorry, ‘pre sa lahat. At oo, mahal na mahal ko si Kyungsoo. Wala namang nagbago.”

 

Dahan-dahang pinihit ni Jongin ang pintuan ng unit nila ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang nagtungo sa kusina. Binuksan niya ang ref at kita niyang walang laman iyon kundi mga pitsel lang ng tubig, makalat ang lababo at hindi maiwasang isipin ni Jongin na sa ganito lang mga nabubuhay ang kasintahan? Sa pakete ng instant noodles at mag de-latang pagkain.

Pumasok siya ng kwarto at tuluyang naluha nang makitang malaki ang ipinayat ni Kyungsoo. Suot-suot nito ang damit niya at mababakas ang natuyong luha sa pisngi nito.

“Kyungsoo.” Gumaralgal ang boses ni Jongin, “Kyungsoo, nandito na ako. Nandito na ako ulit.”

Nagmulat ito at kitang-kita niya ang emosyon sa mata nito. Hinawakan niya ang nanginginig na kamay nito at hinalikan iyon.

“N-nandito na ako, Soo.” Nauutal na sabi ni Jongin at saka hinila siya ni Kyungsoo sa isang mainit na yakap.

“Nananaginip ako, imposible ‘to. Sa panaginip lang nangyayari ‘to.” Iyak nito at panay haplos lang ang ginawa niya.

“Tahan na. Shh. Baka hikain ka niyan.” Bulong ni Jongin at dama niya ang panginginig nito.

“Jongin, huwag ka nang aalis. Hindi ko na kakayanin.” Sumbong nito habang nakasiksik ang mukha sa leeg niya.

“’Di na ako mawawala, Kyungsoo. Nandito na ako. Sa’yo pa rin ako.” Lumuluha na rin siya ngunit wala siyang pakialam, gusto lang niyang maiparamdam kay Kyungsoo na hindi na siya mawawala kahit kailan dito.

“Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Patawarin mo ako.” Hinila niya ito pahiga at hinigpitan ang yakap dito. Marahil pareho silang hindi makahinga ngunit walang gustong kumalas sa kanilang dalawa.

“Jongin, mahal kita. Huwag mo na akong iiwanan, pangako magbabago na ako. Hindi na kita kukulitin, hindi na –”

Pinutol ni Jongin ang sinasabi nito sa pamamagitan ng pagdampi ng halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Ganoon pa rin, walang nagbago sa nararamdaman bagkus ay mas lalo lang tumibay.

“Shh. Hindi mo kailangang gawin ‘yan. Tahan na. Nandito lang ako.”

Paulit-ulit na binulong ito ni Jongin hanggang sa tangayin sila ng antok.

* * *

 

Kinaumagahan ay iniwan niya si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at nag-ayos ng mga gamit sa maleta. Nanlamig siya nang marinig niya ang mahihinang paghikbi. Dali-dali niyang pinuntahan ito at niyakap.

“May nangyari ba? Bakit ka umiiyak? May masakit ba sa’yo?” Nag-alala niyang tanong. Itinuro nito ang dibdib nito at kumirot ang kalooban ni Jongin. _Ganito. Ganito ang naidulot niya sa paglayo niya kay Kyungsoo. Binigyan niya ito ng pagdududa._

“A-akala ko kasi wala ka na naman. J-Jongin, ‘wag mo akong iiwan ha?” Hinagkan niya ang noo nito paulit-ulit bilang sagot.

 

Dalawang linggo na ang nakakalipas subalit tila nagkakapaan pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo kagaya noong mga panahon na bago pa lang silang magkasintahan.

Palagi itong nakasunod at nakakapit sa kanya. Ganoon din ang nararamdaman ni Jongin dahil gusto niyang makatanggal ang lahat ng dinadamdam ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang alisin lahat ng takot at ibalik ang tiwala nito.

Naghahanda siya ng gamit dahil babalik na siya sa opisina nang biglang may tunog na tila nabasag sa kusina.

Nakita niyang umiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo habang dinadampot ang basag-basag na parte ng isang mug. Agad niyang inawat ito dahil nadudugo na ang kamay nito

“J-Jongin! S-Sorry! Papalitan ko na lang yung baso, huwag mo akong iwan! S-Sorry nalaglag lang sa kamay. Sorry wala na akong ginawang tama!”

Nadudurog ang puso ni Jongin sa mga bagay na lumalabas sa labi ng nobyo.

“Kyungsoo, ayos lang. Baso lang ‘to. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Wala kang ginawang mali.”

“Pero, bakit Jongin! Kung wala akong mali, bakit mo ako iniwan! Bakit! Sagutin mo ako, bakit!” Hiyaw nito at niyakap lang niya ito ng mahigpit. Napaiyak na rin siya sa mga nangyayari.

“Wala kang mali tandaan mo ‘yan, ako yung may problema. I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.” Panay ang hingi niya ng tawad habang ginagamot ang sugat nito. Hindi na muna siya pumasok sa trabaho at sinamahan lang si Kyungsoo sa bahay.

Tahimik lang ito sa tabi niya at doon na nagsalita si Jongin, “Kyungsoo, hayaan mo akong paghirapan ulit makuha yung tiwala mo. Hayaan mong itama ko ‘to lahat. Alam kong kahit anong gawin ko, matatakot at matatakot ka dahil sa pag-alis ko, pero Soo maniwala kang mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ‘yon nawala.”

Tumango lang ito at sumubsob sa dibdib niya. Masyado nang mahabang oras ang ginugol nila sa pag-iyak, panahon na upang magbalik sila sa dati.

 

Um-attend si Kyungsoo at Jongin ng couple’s counselling at magkasama nilang pinatawad ang sarili.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Tawag niya nang makarating siya sa bahay, umuulan sa labas at basing-basa si Jongin dahil nawala sa isip niyang magdala ng payong.

“Jongin, maligo ka muna! Baka magkasakit ka niyan.” Pagalit nitong sabi.

“Kiss mo muna ako, Soo. Ang lamig-lamig alam mo ba ‘yon tapos pagod na pagod pa ako.” Ngumuso siya rito at tumalima naman si Kyungsoo sa gusto niya pinatakan nito ng matutunog na halik ang buong mukha niya.

Mababakas sa mukha nito ang kaligayahan at nagbalik na rin ito sa dati, nagkalaman na muli at parati nang nakangiti sa kanya.

Kinabig niya ito at alam niyang naiinis na si Kyungsoo dahil basa na rin ang damit nito gawa niya, “Mahal kita, Soo.” Seryosong sabi niya.

Kinagat nito ang ilong niya, “Mahal din kita, baby damulag.” Asar nito at agad niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo.

“Magsha-shower na kami ng baby ko!” Hiyaw niya at napuno ng hagikgik ni Kyungsoo ang buong unit.

 

Mahaba pa ang marahil ang kailangan nilang lakbayin ni Kyungsoo ngunit masaya si Jongin na unti-unti na silang nagbabalik sa kung ano sila noon, ang kaibahan nga lamang ay mas matatag na sila.

 

 

Sabay silang naghilom ni Kyungsoo. Nilimot na lahat ng nakaraan. Wala nang lugar pa ang takot o ano pa man dahil pinagtibay sila ng pagmamahal nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Iyon ang pinakamahalaga.

 

 

_– wakas._


End file.
